


afterglow

by SmartIsSexy



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartIsSexy/pseuds/SmartIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex is great way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afterglow

Bette wakes up to a pair of shapely arms encircling her lovingly. She smiles and stretches, feeling warm and cozy and safe, Tina spooned up behind her. She goes to turn over, but stops at the blonde’s soft command. 

“Don’t,” Tina orders firmly, a hint of a grin in her voice. 

“Excuse me?” 

Bette’s going for mock indignation, but it comes out entirely too playfully and she hears Tina’s throaty laugh in her ear. 

“You heard me,” Tina says firmly. Then, with an indulgent nip to her wife’s neck, she pulls Bette backward against her body. 

Bette still wants to argue, if only for the hell of it and because she wouldn’t be herself if she obeyed without comment, but she loses all ability to form a coherent thought when she feels kisses on her neck and an expert hand work its way between her thighs, nudging them apart under the blankets.

Tina finds the brunette is already wet with anticipation and decides to draw out the torture a bit. 

In one swift movement, she flips Bette onto her back and straddles her, placing a kiss directly under her wife’s belly button and working her way down and finishes by flicking her tongue against Bette’s clit.

The brunette groans and Tina leans between her legs, her mouth next to Bette’s ear and nose buried in her soft curls. 

“So this is what I do to you, Baby? You’re soaked and I’ve barely even touched you.”

Her eyes are closed, but Bette doesn’t need to see Tina’s face to know there’s smug written all over it.

“Mmmmm,” Bette comments, unconsciously lifting her hips up off the bed, “ _fuck_ , T.”

Tina turns her attention to Bette’s throat, leaving a trail of kisses before sucking hard on her collarbone, leaving a mark that will surely be visible for days. She hears Bette gasp as she reaches the brunette’s breasts, gathering them into her hands and teasing one of her nipples, rolling it between her fingers while she gently takes the other one between her teeth and then swirls her tongue around it, sucking gently.

“ _Jesus_ , T!” Bette swallows hard as Tina continues her sensual assault, “ _please_ just…Tina! Oh…my.. _fuck_.”

“Please, huh?” the blonde teases between soft kisses to her wife’s torso, “please what, Babe?”

There’s no answer and Tina ups the ante, reaching down and gently parting Bette’s folds. She presses her fingers against the brunette’s clit and rubs in circles, causing Bette’s breath to catch in her throat. 

Tina looks up in time to see her wife lick her lips, eyes closed and lost in pleasure. 

“T, _please_!,” Bette is all but begging now, “just…oh! _Just. Don’t. Stop._ ”

It’s not often that Bette actually pleads, and Tina savors the moment before she takes pity on the brunette and finally slips her fingers inside her. 

Bette pushes herself into the blonde’s hand as Tina speeds up the momentum and curls her tongue around Bette’s clit. 

“ _Shit_ , T!” Bette gasps, turning her face into the pillows as she comes hard, making Tina feel like she’s sitting on top of the world. 

Tina places a few soft kisses on the insides of her wife’s thighs and Bette lies spent, a satisfied grin crossing her face. 

“Tina…” she trails off with a contented sigh.

Tina laughs and puts on her best mock serious voice. 

“Was it good for you, Babe?”

Bette finally opens her eyes and smirks. 

“Shut up,” she says affectionately, leaning down and reaching for Tina’s hand, “and come here so I can fuck you silly.”


End file.
